


Can I Have This Dance?

by Auggusst



Series: Alternate Universes [10]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthdays, Cute, Dancing, Fluff, Fourth of July, Humor, M/M, Romance, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, steve's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auggusst/pseuds/Auggusst
Summary: For Steve's birthday, Tony buys him a lovely record player. At the end of the blond's birthday party, the two start to dance, and the rest of the team naturally joins in. Steve has a great birthday.[Fic written for @goshmrbigbrain on Twitter.]
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Alternate Universes [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703173
Comments: 24
Kudos: 126





	Can I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this was so cute!! I almost cried a little at one point lol. Thanks for asking me to write this!! AA is always fun and adorable.

“You enjoying your birthday present?” Tony asked, grinning up at Steve as they turned around the room once again, slipping gracefully past their friends in time to the music.

“Well it hasn’t disappointed so far,” Steve replied, and his blue eyes were full of mirth.

“Glad to hear my party planning and gift giving abilities haven’t deteriorated,” the brunet said.

Tony had gotten him a record player this year, with an impressive collection of records spanning from 1931 to the late 80s this year. He unveiled it after dinner and cake(butter pecan flavor, because he knew it was Steve’s favorite), and after the rest of the team presented their presents. They showered Steve in love, in affection, and by the end of it the smile was practically permanently glued on the soldier’s face.

He wasn’t one for big parties, or huge social events, but he thoroughly enjoyed and appreciated the little party his team had thrown for him today. He supposed it doubled as a 4th of July celebration, because his birthday just happened to fall on Independence Day(and wasn’t that a funny twist of fate?) but Steve’s birthday was the center of attention. He didn’t really like too much attention, but he was enjoying himself today, with this little party. It was just the right amount of crazy for their little group.

Dinner was delicious, and so was the cake, and his friends graciously provided him with gifts too. Among his presents were a brand new set of art supplies, a box of especially homemade and decorated cookies from Sam’s mom, tickets to a new museum opening downtown, and a few other things.

It took a long time for Tony to pick the perfect gift for his partner, because Steve rarely asked for anything and accepted everything. He was always grateful of his gifts, would almost never admit if he didn’t like something. Growing up with hardly anything made Steve appreciative of everything he got. Tony loved that about him, how humble and kind he was, but Tony wanted to get him something he’d really enjoy. The record player seemed like the perfect thing. He figured Steve would appreciate its nostalgic qualities, and also the collection of records he hadn’t heard before.

Steve enjoyed learning new things, and was a lover of the arts, so a record player seemed like just the thing this year to let him stretch those artistic legs. He could already envision the blond working on a new painting in his office, music filling the air. Tony was right in picking his gift obviously, because Steve put on an old favorite of his almost immediately after its unveiling and held his hand out to Tony, asked him to dance.

He’d smiled in return, his heart fluttering, and stepped into the circle of the blond’s arms without hesitation.

It didn’t take long for the others to get involved too. “Anybody ever teach you to dance?” Natasha asked Sam as his eyes followed Steve and Tony around the room as they swayed.

They looked kind of beautiful, really, entirely absorbed in one another, a perfect match. Sam envied their connection sometimes, secretly wished he would find someone to love like that one day. Heck, the last time he’d even dated someone properly was senior year of high school. Being an Avenger brought on a lot of fans, but seemed to make finding a real relationship kind of impossible.

“Not really,” he ended up replying to Nat. “I’m not horrible or anything though! Just don’t get the chance to dance often,” he said defensively.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” she replied, amused. “You’re looking at a classically trained ballerina, in case you forgot.”

He hadn’t forgotten. “Oh—I—“

She pat him on the shoulder, encouraged him to stand up. “Come on, kid.”

Well. He knew better than to argue with Black Widow.

“Real cute, Nat!” Clint called teasingly from his spot on the couch, where he was digging into the leftover cake. “You should open up a little dance studio for the youngins.”

“There wouldn’t be time for anyone else’s lessons, because you’d take them all up,” she replied without a beat as she led Sam in a dance. “Clint’s a horrible dancer.”

Hulk let out a laugh at that, and Thor grinned.

“Not true!” the archer replied. “I just had something stuck in my shoe that one time. We never would’ve fallen down otherwise.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Natasha said. “I’ve met toddlers who dance better than you. They can also walk and chew gum at the same time,” she teased.

The Hulk’s laughter only increased at that, and he slapped his knee in amusement.

“What are you laughing at, green been?” Clint grumbled, pointing his fork at the Hulk. “Bet you’re not any better at dancing than me with your giant feet!”

“Hulk’s a good dancer,” came the reply. “I can be graceful!”

“Not more graceful than the God of Thunder,” Thor interjected, somewhat smugly. “I’ve been to thousands of balls over the years, and have memorized traditional dances from all the nine realms.”

“Oh yeah, blondie?” Hulk replied, leaning over Clint on the couch to narrow his eyes at Thor. “You think you’re better than me?”

“Shall we put it to the test?” Thor replied, leaning in from the other side, leaving Clint ducking down and curling an arm around his plate protectively. He didn’t want his cake getting damaged in this exchange.

“A little space, guys?” he demanded. “I don’t enjoy being glued to my teammates, unlike Mr. and Mr. Clingy over there,” Clint said, gesturing towards Steve and Tony.

They were so absorbed in their dance, (or had gotten so good at tuning the others out) that they didn’t even notice what was going on around them. Steve didn’t even have to look at his surroundings to keep them from bumping in to anything, his sense of space more than satisfactory to keep them in fluid motion. Their coordination obviously extended to every aspect of their lives, not just the battlefield. Steve regarded Tony wordlessly, but with such affection in his eyes that it was overwhelming to any bystander.

Tony leaned up then and kissed Steve slowly, sweetly, and the blond pulled him that much closer, pressed their foreheads together.

“Oh, yuck,” Clint sighed, scrunching up his face in disgust. They were really too sweet for their own good. “Remind we why we all live in the same building again?”

“I’m the better dancer,” Hulk insisted above him, ignoring the comment about their team leaders. “Gonna prove it too.”

“Nay, _I_ will prove it!” Thor replied. He loved a little competition, especially with the Hulk. Not three days went by without them making some kind of bet, usually destroying something in the process. Clint hoped he would be able to stay out of it at least, but it seemed that wasn’t an option.

The next thing Clint knew, his plate was being snatched from his hands and he was being hauled up into a standing position. “Woah—hey! I didn’t agree to this!” he said as he was pulled into Thor’s arms, and his cake was set over on the table, woefully far out of his reach.

“There are no other partners available,” the Asgardian said with a grin, before leading Clint in a dance. “You’ll have to be our judge.”

“What about Nat or Sam?” Clint complained, glancing over at the two.

“Sorry,” Sam replied cheekily, grinning a little. “I’m getting a lesson from the dance teacher.”

“That’s right,” Natasha agreed. “This could’ve been you, Clint. Too bad, so sad.”

Clint sighed. How did he always end up in these situations? He just wanted to go back to eating his cake.

It didn’t seem like he had much of a choice, though. “Whatever,” he grumbled. “Just know, if either of you step on my feet, you’ll be getting a nice big arrow where the sun doesn’t shine. One of the taser ones too!”

“Focus on dancing, Clint,” Nat ordered. “If anyone’s stepping on anyone’s feet, it’ll probably be you. I can still feel the phantom pain in mine sometimes.”

“Screw you, Nat,” he replied, though without genuine heat. “Can’t believe this is happening to me.”

And so they were all dancing, some successfully, others not to successfully.

It was a nice, happy moment, where everyone was safe and at ease. Tony was thankful the day had gone off without a hitch. With as often as their daily lives were interrupted by Avengers work, he had fully expected some huge disaster to occur in the middle of cutting the cake today. He’d even had JARVIS crank up the defenses a notch today to make sure nothing would happen. Tony was rightfully a little paranoid with the way their lives worked. There was still a giant scorch mark on the side of the building that needed to be fixed from their last impromptu battle. Thankfully, it seemed they were spared any trouble, and he was able to spend the day making his boyfriend feel perfect and loved, like he deserved.

Nothing made him happier than that.

“I’m so happy I met you,” Tony said softly, looking up at Steve. “All of you,” he added. He couldn’t imagine his life without his team, as crazy as they were. He’d spent so many days in the past lonely, feeling unworthy, and lost, but now he had friends, true friends, a real family, and he never intended to let it go.

“ _I’m_ happy I met _you,_ ” Steve replied, gently squeezing his hand. “I couldn’t ask for a better friend, or better partner.”

That made Tony’s heart flutter, and he averted his gaze, glanced over at the mess that was Thor and the Hulk trying to dance with Clint. The archer didn’t seem to be having quite as fantastic a time as the two of them. Sam and Natasha were getting a kick out of it though, and stopped their own dance in order to watch.

Tony let out a soft laugh at it all. “We’ve been through a lot, haven’t we?” he asked.

“We have,” Steve agreed. Their lives were insane, and unpredictable. There were things he still couldn’t believe had happened, that they’d survived. It was all worth it though, for days like these. “And there’s no one I’d rather have been through it all with than you.”

He meant that, entirely. Steve loved his life in the future, his life with Tony. He never could’ve foreseen ending up like this, and still remembered how it felt, knowing he had lost his old life, everything in the past. It took a long time to realize this was where he belonged, that the future was his for the taking, but now that he had it, he never wanted anything else. He looked forward to the rest of his life with this team, with this family, and with Tony. He loved him, so much, more than he could have anticipated, and the feeling was mutual. That in itself was kind of amazing.

The brunet pressed his face against Steve’s shoulder at his words, closed his eyes. He truly felt at home in moments like this, in Steve’s arms. Sometimes he wished he never had to leave them. For about the hundredth time in the last few months, he thought about proposing one day, of asking Steve to be his for the rest of his life. It would take a while to work up the courage for that though. For now, he was content like this.

“Happy birthday, Steve,” he said. “I love you.”

There was an abrupt crash from across the room, with an accompanying “Oops,” from Thor.

“Oh, come on, guys!” Natasha sighed.

“Wasn’t my fault this time!” Clint protested.

Steve and Tony didn’t bother looking. Whatever they had broken could wait. Nothing could take away the joy of this moment.

Steve smiled dreamily, and pressed a kiss to Tony’s hair. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a comment with your thoughts!


End file.
